<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Be My Present by malecplusotherthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102044">Be My Present</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings'>malecplusotherthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, cuteness, drunk sirius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:34:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28102044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/malecplusotherthings/pseuds/malecplusotherthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus is trying to think of Christmas presents and drunk Sirius is not helping</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>25 Days of Wolfstar/Marauders [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Be My Present</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Remus sat on his bed, trying to compile a list of Christmas presents he needed to buy for his friends. He had a present for everyone except Sirius. That should’ve been the easiest present considering the two boys had been dating for a long time now, but Remus wanted the present to be absolutely perfect. With a gasp, Remus hid his list behind his back when he heard the door to the dormitory swing open. A drunk Sirius stumbled into the room and sat in Remus’ lap. He cupped Remus’ face gently.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You smell good.” Sirius’ words were slurred and his breath reeked of firewhiskey. “What are you doing anyway?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was making a list, you know, for Christmas presents.” Remus began to tuck his boyfriend into bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>I wish you were wrapped up in my stocking</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not very helpful to me, Siri.”  Remus kissed his boyfriend’s head and slowly slid the piece of paper that contained his list of Christmas from underneath Sirius. The dark hair fell in Sirius’ eyes as he slept soundly and Remus wondered if perhaps he could wrap himself in stocking somehow. It wasn’t that bad of an idea.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>